The invention relates generally to a new composition of matter for use as a projectable, frangible and friable object and more particularly to a shooting activity such as trap and skeet shooting with an environmentally acceptable target.
The appearance of a typical target, also known as a "clay pigeon", which can be used for trap and skeet shooting, is shown as a target 10 in FIGS. 1-3. In use, target 10 is commonly launched from a launching device or trap 20 at a high velocity and generally flies away from a shooter 30, armed with a shotgun 40. Shooter 30 aims shotgun 40 towards flying target 10 and fires a pattern of shot or pellets 50 from gun 40 towards target 10 with the intent to strike and shatter target 10. Thus, to increase the enjoyment of shooter 30, target 10 must be sufficiently frangible and friable that it will shatter when struck by a relatively low number of pellets 50. With respect to unbroken targets hit by at least one pellet, as a general rule, it is desirable for less than about 10% of these targets to have been hit by three or more pellets. In the best targets, this percentage will be less than about 4%.
Target 10 should also be able to be "smoked" i.e., reduced to a cloud of powder or small fragments, when hit by a considerable number of pellets 50. It is extremely frustrating to shooters, if they hit target 10, but target 10 does not break, or if they make a perfect shot on target 10 and the target merely breaks into a relatively small number of pieces, without providing the "smoked" effect. In general, at least about 80% of the targets broken from shot should break into five or more pieces when shot at by shooters skilled enough to break over about 98% of the conventional pitch targets they shoot at. With the best targets, this percentage broken into 5 or more pieces will be about 90%.
In addition to being readily shattered, target 10 must be sturdy enough to remain intact, despite being subjected to considerable force by launcher 20. Upon leaving a trap, the target is commonly traveling at a top speed of about 92 miles per hour. A target is unacceptable if even about 2% break apart when launched. Target 10 must also be sturdy enough to be stacked in a box, jostled during transportation, have a long shelf life when subjected to widely varying environmental condition and be relatively cheap. It is not satisfactory if even about 2% of the targets crack when stored for over 45 days and this number should be below 1% for the highest quality targets.
A standard commercial target for trap and skeet shooting is formed with petroleum or tar pitch as a binder, together with fillers such as clays, finely divided minerals and the like. An example of a widely used and well received conventional target is sold under the trademark WHITE FLYER. Such target is formed primarily of petroleum pitch and limestone powder. The target weighs approximately 95 grams. It is approximately 4.25 inches in diameter and approximately 1.12 inches in height.
Trap and skeet shooting is generally conducted out of doors. Thus, when conventional pitch targets shatter and fall to the ground, they can cause various environmental concerns. For example, there is some concern that if eaten by an animal, the sharp edges of a broken target or the materials of a target's construction will cause internal problems to the animal. Also, the ground can appear littered and the petroleum base of the pitch has caused some environmental concern.
Over the years, various proposals have been made to produce clay targets with fewer environmental concerns. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,470 describes a target made from sulfur and various additives. German Patent No. 24 39 247 describes a target made with sulfur, filler and a plasticizer such as styrene. U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,150 describes a target made of filler and binder, in which the ingredients are mixed with solvent, packed into the shape of a target and the solvent is driven off. U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,232 describes targets formed with sulfur and limestone dust and describes the use of clay additives. International Publication No. WO 94/09339 discusses the use of various fillers such as sulfur and chalk. Canadian Patent No. 959203 and German Patent No. 22 54 725 also describe pitch free targets. The contents of each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
The targets formed in accordance with these patents have not proved to be fully satisfactory and to date, no pitch free target has been accepted in the marketplace. Some of the pitch free targets are too strong, i.e., they do not break even when hit with a relatively large number of pellets. For example, a target sold by of I.F.O. of Aura, Finland rarely shatters, even when hit with a perfect shot. Some pitch free targets break when launched by the trap or develop cracks when stored for several months. Some are too plastic, i.e., they are not easily removed from a mold, nor do they hold their shape, nor break when impacted with a relatively large number of pellets.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved target which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.